SasuSaku mine
by Cfc Girl 24
Summary: *SONG FIC/ ONE SHOT* Sasuke and Sakura have been married for five years now, Sakura find the family photo album. Sasuke and Sakura have a daughter called Kimi; what memories will be revealed while looking through this album.  *Song- Mine-Taylor Swift


"Sasuke-kun look what I found in our bedroom" I went and sat next to Sasuke who was watching T.V while our five year old daughter was playing with her toys in front of the fire. Kimi our daughter was beautiful she has long black and her and the trademark Uchiha eye shape the only thing she inherited from me is my emerald eye colour everything else she takes from her father.

"What have you found?"

"The family photo album"

"Should we take a look?"

"Kimi would you like to see the family album you will see lots of picture of me and daddy before you were born?"

"Yes mommy I want to see" Sasuke picked up Kimi and put her in the middle of me and Sasuke, Sasuke put his arm around me as I opened the first page of the album. The first pictures that came up were me and Sasuke when we were only nineteen at this time Sasuke was working as a waiter and I was just moving in to this town to start a new job as I had already finished school. With my parent's splitting up when I was younger I was scared about falling in love and I wondered a lot why people bother with something that doesn't last

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never last`

"Kimi this is the cafe I use to work in and the place where I first met your mum, I fell in love with her from the moment my eyes met hers"

"Daddy did you ask mommy to marry you in the cafe"

"No darling I had to ask her out on a few dates first" Sasuke winked at me and I giggled while I daughter gave us both a strange and confused look

_ I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
the moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now` _

"So mommy where did daddy take you first"

"Your dad gave me a free drink in the cafe and left a note saying would you like to meet up sometime and well I said yes" Sasuke didn't want to take me to a cafe or for something to eat like I thought he would, no he took me to the beach and prepared a picnic for us to share on the beach.

` _Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine`_

"Soon your mum started to keep the odd thing at my place and before I knew it there was a draw full of her things"

"Was that a problem Sasuke-Kun?"

"Not a problem at all angel" Me and Sasuke had become really close by now and had started going out for just over a year, my parents split up when I was younger and had emotional scar me, But Sasuke comforted me and assured me that we would never make their mistakes. Sasuke made me feel so special at night when I would return home I would not stop thinking of him, I felt as if I was addicted to him.

` Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes`

I turned the page and the photo's now where me and Sasuke much older, there about the time when me and Sasuke had brought our house together everything was going great. We had been going out for two years and couldn't get enough of each other. But problems had started with bills they just wouldn't stop coming but every time we would argue over them I would just think of a happy time. We always made up in the end though

` _But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes_

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine`

After about a week living with each other, Sasuke took me down to the beach where we had our first date it was sunset and the sight was stunning, the street light were shinning on the water and I was cuddled up with Sasuke. He told me to look behind me so I did; when I turned around I saw Sasuke on one knee. Yes he was asking me to marry him and well obviously I said yes

_` Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Oh, oh, oh, oh` 

One night things were not going as nice as the night before me and Sasuke had been arguing all day over the stupid things. This fight was very different it was now two in the morning and we were still arguing; I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the house crying bracing myself for the goodbye. I loved Sasuke but knew he didn't want me anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder...

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around my waist and told me how he felt...

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine`

Turning through the rest of the pages in the album, we saw our wedding photos

"Mommy you look pretty in a white dress"

"She looked stunning"

"I wish I was there"

"But you was there" I intervened "I was two months pregnant with you"

"Did everyone know I was there?"

"No sweetheart me and your dad didn't even know you where there"

"Yeah we all thought that your mum was just getting fat" I glared at Sasuke then punched him playfully "But seven months later a little girl came in to our lives that changed them for all the right reasons"

In the next pages were me and Sasuke on our honeymoon in Italy I then started to get a bigger belly eventually I took the test and saw my little angel was in my stomach.

` Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now`

The last pictures were me and Sasuke with Kimi.

"Right miss it's getting late time for someone to go to bed"

"Ok Daddy" Sasuke took Kimi to bed while I relaxed on the sofa; I closed my eyes for two minutes then I felt two hands touch my waist. A gentle kiss was placed on my lips "Now Kimi is in bed I think it's time we had some alone time"

"Oh I agree Sasuke-Kun" He kissed me once more then we stuck on a DVD and we cuddled up to a romantic film...


End file.
